I got a story to Tell fOrTh
by Dot Smitty
Summary: Part 4


C: sir what is your account number

C: yes sir your balance is negative

C: sir there's no need to curse at me sir

Caller hangs up

C: Well fuck you too; I can't stand this fucking job

Workleader looks at C

C: Nah he hung up, he was screaming and cursing

Workleader: I understand, but watch your mouth, its supervisors roaming the floor

C: Don't you ever just get tired of this job and just wanna go

Workleader: All the time, but I got a kid so you know how that goes

C: true, it's my break time I'm going outside

Workleader: alright

Outside of the building

CC Rep 1: I'm tired of working here man; I didn't do 4 years of college for this shit

C: here, here, student loans on my ass, they only paying us $10.00 an hour including these expensive benefits, I was better on unemployment

CC Rep 2: Hell yeah, I gotta pay ma'dukes rent and pay my student loans, I was thinking about getting my masters but I can't afford to go back to school now, I seriously thought about hitting the block, but how that look, hustling with a college degree

C: Damn man, I just wanna do something that makes me feel like I'm not wasting my time, man times the most important commodity, we only here what about 80 years if you healthy then its over, I just wanna do something that makes me happy

CC Rep 1: This shit depressing, I can't even afford to take my girl out, she gotta flip the bill most of the time, I hate that shit, bout to go back on depression medicine

CC Rep 2: (laughing) damn jokah you shout out

CC Rep 1: you know what's shout the fuck out, you heard what CC Rep 3 did

C: Yeah I heard money wild out, word is he said that we be in this bitch too long, nine fucking hours I can agree, jokah went on break and never came back, jokah left his computer and phone on and never came back unfinished work, important documents all kinds of shit on the desk

CC Rep 2: stop playing

C: for real

CC Rep 1: I feel him we do be in this bitch to long, I can't even dream when I go to bed, seem like as soon as I close my eyes, my alarm clock goes off, word next caller come sidewise at me, it's over

C: damn I feel you, sorry to inform yall breaks over

CC Rep 2: well back to hell

CC Rep 1: basically

As the reps are walking into the building, another rep is being escorted out

CC Rep 2: damn he got fired,

Another is walking down the steps and stops

CC Rep 4: yeah, they found out he was stealing customer credit cards buying stuff and sending it to his house

C: what a dumbass

CC Rep 1: basically, why would you steal a credit card from here and send the shit to your house, that's real smart

CC Rep 2: this the third mutha fucka that got caught doing that shit

C: that shit not worth it

CC Rep 1 and 2: basically

C goes to his desk

Workleader: you heard what just happened

C: yeah, dumb ass stealing numbers

C gets a phone call

C: hello, account number

A female rep talks to another female rep

Female rep 1: yeah I'm getting my hair done tonight for the party

Female rep 2: what you getting

Female rep 1: probably just a quick weave, I got this dress with these shoes

Female rep 3 walks by

Female rep 1: I can't stand her, I hope she not coming tonight

Female rep 2: you know CC rep 5 coming tonight

Female rep 1: I hope he don't bring Female rep 3

Female rep 2: that's his girl why wouldn't he

Female rep 1: that's not what he told me last night

Female rep 2: Oh

Workleader: so how was your break?

C: not long enough, I'm tired of this shit, I'ma start my own shit, write a story, do something

Workleader: you don't wanna go back to school?

C: I was thinking about it, but then what do I go get my masters in, do I really want my master

Workleader: well don't feel bad, a lot a people don't know what they really want to do, you just gotta find out what makes you happy

C: true, it just seems like all my dreams get scattered, I pray, nothing happens, when I applied for this one job, some bullshit, applied to this other job, some more bullshit, all I want to do is be happy and make a little money that's all, nice cooked food, fresh clean draws

Workleader: you just gotta keep your focus, don't give up on yourself, Remember God help those who help themselves, you gonna be a pro at something soon, I see it in your eyes, got potential for greatness

C: shit I'm a pro at the poor shit, got this down to a science and potential, please more like po-tential, I got tential but I'm still poe, I wanna try this money thing

Workleader: (laughing) why don't you be a comedian, you always say some funny stuff

C: Nah (laughing, phone rings) hello, account number

Female rep 1 and 2 talking

Female rep 2: that was a stupid customer

Female rep 1: most of them are

Female rep 3 walks up to Female rep 1

Female rep 3: I heard you been talking about me

Female rep 1: talking about who, you, aint nothing for me to talk about

Female rep 3: oh really, that's not with CC rep 5 in the back tell me, he says you can't keep my name out your mouth

Female rep 1: well that jokah lying, he tell you how he be calling me, texting me all times of night

CC Rep 5 walks by

Female rep 3 calls him over

Female rep 3: so you calling this bitch

CC rep 5: Uh, Uh, its not like that

Female rep 3: (shouting) so you telling this bitch what we talk about, did you tell this bitch I'm pregnant

The whole call center looks in their direction

CC Rep 5: You Pregnant?!! Oh shit

Female rep 1: (shouting) he got you pregnant, well guess what bitch I'm pregnant by him too

CC Rep 5: Huh?

Female rep 2: Well, I just found out I'm pregnant too and its CC Rep 5

CC Rep 5 falls to his knees crying

Female rep 1: (shouting) you dirty bitch, you know I was fucking him

Female rep 2: (shouting) who you calling dirty bitch, dirty bitch (swings at Female rep 1)

Female rep 3 swings at female rep 2, they all start fighting

CC Rep 1 jumps up from his seat

CC rep 1: fuck you assholes ( throws down his headset) (shouting) I'm 50 g's in the hole I didn't go to school for this shit!!!

CC rep 1 picks up his computer monitor and throws it to the ground, another rep jumps up

Rep: you 50 in the hole, shit I'm 60 to those student loan bastards ( picks up monitor and smashes it to the ground

A chain reaction of reps jumping up shouting student loan numbers and throwing computers to the ground, out of nowhere Guns and Roses "Welcome to the Jungle" starts blasting

A supervisor run out of his office to see what is going on and gets kick in the forehead by a rep

CC Rep 6: tell me I'm late to work, when the time clocks in this fucker are wrong

Computers and phones are flying through the air, fighting erupts all over the place, garbage pails are being set on fire, sprinkler goes off from the smoke, two females jump on a desk, strip and start kissing and licking each other

A supervisor run out

Supervisor: (screaming) oh my God, its Armageddon

C: Damn, this is it the snapping of the call center

Ducks a keyboard thrown his way

C: (screaming) who the fuck throw that keyboard

C rips off his shirt and tie it around his head

C: I gotta get the fuck out of here

C starts to maneuver low to the ground through the melee like a Green Beret. He stands up and see someone running towards him, he ducks and throw a left hook like a pro boxer to a supervisor running towards him connecting perfectly on his chin

C: shit

C staying cool like a music exec, makes his way an door turns around to take one final look at the chaos that is going on, the scene is dark, smoke, damp, scattered computers, phones, injured supervisors, C turns to and open the door sunlight is beaming through, birds are chirching beautifully

Walks out

Workleader shaking C shoulder

Workleader: C, wake up, you gotta call on your line

C: my bad, I'm not sleep just resting my eyes, day dreaming

Workleader: well you better day dream on that phone, or you'll be day dreaming on the unemployment line

C: yeah, yeah I know, Hello, account number,

C: yes sir

C: no sir

C: yes sir………..


End file.
